


This Gun's For Hire (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "This Gun's For Hire" by <a href="http://ao3.org/users/helenish">helenish</a>.  Author's summary: "Here's an idea," John said. "Let's just not talk about it. That's been working pretty well for the last two months."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Gun's For Hire (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Gun's For Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14689) by helenish. 



> Recorded for #ITPE for [anatsuno](http://ao3.org/users/anatsuno)! There is also [bonus podmeta](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/itpe2012meta.mp3) (10:44, 9.82MB) of this project. :) Finally, this is also my entry for "Incorporate Music" on my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) card.

Title: This Gun’s For Hire  
Author: helenish  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Pairing: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard  
Rating: explicit  
Word count: 12,880

Summary: "Here's an idea," John said. "Let's just not talk about it. That's been working pretty well for the last two months."

Notes: Recorded for #ITPE for [anatsuno](http://ao3.org/users/anatsuno)! There is also [bonus podmeta](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/itpe2012meta.mp3) (10:44, 9.82MB) of this project. :) Finally, this is also my entry for "Incorporate Music" on my [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org) card.

[This Gun’s For Hire: Text on author’s website](helenish.talkoncorners.net/gun.html)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helenish_this-guns-for-hire.zip) (ZIP with two files, total of 1:36:00, 86.8MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/helenish_this-guns-for-hire.m4b) (1:36:00, 89.2MB)

Podmeta link: [Bonus podmeta, MP3 only](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/itpe2012meta.mp3) (10:44, 9.82MB)


End file.
